


印度兄弟中了神秘诅咒被迫去约会的梗——车【续】

by linnacy



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M, 周迦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnacy/pseuds/linnacy





	印度兄弟中了神秘诅咒被迫去约会的梗——车【续】

对上那双带着几分探寻，与随着自身碰触而不住细微颤抖的躯体截然相反，仍旧维系着清澈与冷静的湛蓝眼眸，阿周那只觉内心深处仿佛有什么东西在刹那被猛然撼动，如同突兀撩拨的琴弦发出震颤的悲鸣。屈起的指节糅着暧昧不清的纠结情愫，仿佛是要抹去那面颊之上并不存在的泪痕一般，紧贴着迦尔纳眼睑下方那抹艳丽的红痕缓缓擦蹭而过，凝视着他的暗色眼底，沉淀着的是昏昧不明的光， “啊啊……你看到我的脸了吧……”

微微抿起的薄唇颤动了两下，似是想要说些什么，然那哽在喉间的话音还未发出，便因在体内搅弄的手指突兀搔刮过体内敏感之处的过分刺激，而猛然咬紧了下唇。

说不上是欢愉还是难受，仿佛海面无端蔓起的迷雾般洇上稀薄水汽的双瞳半睁着，好似是对这副躯体如今的反应感到不解，闪过了一丝迷惘。

酸软的腰身使不上力气，迦尔纳干脆便将整个上半身紧贴在了阿周那身上，红肿的乳尖磨蹭在粗糙布上，殷红得几乎要滴出血。终是寻到了足以让眼前人失态的那一点，循着那在心中一闪而过，想要看到这圣洁之人堕入泥泞的挣扎神情，阿周那带着些恶意，仿佛是在责惩迦尔纳擅自将蒙住双眼的丝帕取下般的，以指尖在那周遭浅浅戳刺着，旋即狠狠按压了上去，生生自迦尔纳的嘴角逼出了一声再难隐忍的闷哼。

耳边翻搅着的是难以甩脱的黏腻水声，合着细密如电流窜动的酥麻自尾椎蹿升，几乎要压垮理智绷紧的最后丝弦。对于欢愉 的忍耐显然并不如痛楚，迦尔纳的瞳孔陡然收缩，他压抑着喘息，浑身颤抖地仰起头望向了近在咫尺的人，那双眼瞳虽是因着氤氲的水雾而显得迷离茫然，隐约闪动着朦胧光点，眸底深处却依旧噙着一抹未散的清明。

然仅是一瞥，迦尔纳便有些局促地移开了视线，情欲的红晕漫上眼角眉梢，连带眼睑下方的绯色印记都仿佛更为艳丽了不少，好似燃在皑皑积雪之中的火光，在玉白肌肤上烈烈灼烧。他的脑袋仿佛像是要在脱力滑落前找到一个支点一样抵在了阿周那的肩上，一双手攫紧了眼前人背后的衣料，不住分泌出粘稠肠液的紧致的肉壁吸附着体内的手指，如同一张不知餍足的小口，吮吸翕动着，似想要阻止又似进一步的引诱。

“可恶！”即便迦尔纳的目光已不再停留于自身，肌肤上却仍残留着被那纯粹湛蓝凝视的触感，仿佛虚无的镜面投影出暗藏心底的黑暗，那样滚烫炽热如烙铁般烧灼。

托着怀中稀微震颤的躯体，以免那人脱力滑落，冲动的余韵已渐趋平息，惩罚的目的已然达到，接下来分明只要放他不管就好，然而此时的阿周那却不知为何无法做到，如同是眷恋着迦尔纳的温度，与那人身上令人倍感安心的味道，反倒将他更紧的拥入了怀中。

被前所未有的过分快感冲击得眼看要到达极限，陷入晕眩的大脑连带思绪都仿佛化为了粘稠的浆糊，窒碍非常，难以维系平日的冷定。几乎是下意识的，始终埋在阿周那肩上的脑袋动了动，迦尔纳抬首转过了头去，用失却冰冷难以聚焦的双瞳注视着阿周那的脸，缓缓将湿润的双唇贴了过去。

从未想到迦尔纳会做出这样的举动，阿周那一时间怔愣在了原地，恍惚间来自黑暗深渊蔓生的枝丫窃窃私语，抖动漆黑叶片的声响，为眼前人毫不自知的行为激起了难言的狂喜，然不过须臾便再度急转为了复杂难解——这不正是自己一直以来所期望的吗？可为何内心竟会感到如此的焦躁，简直仿佛完美的画作撕裂出的残缺裂痕，亲手剥落眼前之人圣洁的羽翼虽令人心生欢愉，但同样亦是难以宽恕的罪愆。

就在那双唇将要碰触到眼前人的一瞬，阿周那迅速别过脸避了过去，头脑仍在昏沉之中的人恍惚间闪过了一丝疑惑，紧接着在看清阿周那面上带着些许悲哀的神情之时，如同被一记重锤兜头砸落，猛然唤回了刹那清明。

临近高潮，埋在体内的手指却缓缓抽离，掌控周身的噬骨麻痒逐渐褪却，取而代之的则是食髓知味的空虚感。但这奇异的难耐之感并未持续多久，只下一秒他便被近乎粗暴的从那怀中扯离，背对着阿周那压到了身后的墙面之上，“迦尔纳……”自背后贴覆而上的躯体温度，削减了盘亘于内心的不安，背对阿周那看不到此刻他面上的神情，耳侧轻唤自己名字的声线，却在无意间让那始终平静如古井之水的内心，泛出了稀微的涟纹。“我刚才突然想到，也许你我之间除了相争之外，也可以有些其他的什么。你不这样认为吗？”

“这话从对我做着这样的事情的你口中说出，我可以理解为是在为占有这具躯体找到一个正当的理由吗？”强压下躯体的不适，仿佛是在艰难地组织词句，起先迦尔纳沉默了片刻，旋即微微阖了眼，嘴角亦噙上了一抹几不可见的笑意，他并不善于表达，只是将内心的想法不加修饰的说了出来，清冷话音镇定如常，仿佛情动的是别的什么人，“嗯。既然如此，那就如你所愿的拿去吧，反正最初我就没打算反抗。”

好似有什么柔软的东西直直撞入了内心，一如既往的直白话语仍是那样令人不快，纵然阿周那不想承认，但这话语却也切实消弭了些许令圣洁之人沾染污秽的罪恶感，“……啧，跟这副仅靠手指就能被玩弄到高潮的身体一样不知羞耻。”

尾音淹没在一阵窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声响，随手将迦尔纳的底裤扯落到了大腿根部，下身蔽体的布料甫一拉开，藏于其间已然硬挺的性器便再无遮掩的从中弹出，颤巍巍的暴露在冰冷空气，顶端仿佛哭泣般的吐露出点点白浊。相较于瘦弱的身形，迦尔纳的臀瓣和大腿着实可算是饱满，那身躯因着方才的折磨而出了一层薄汗，仿佛汁水淋漓的成熟果实，被稀微昏暗的天光镀了一层莹亮的光边。泛着淡淡水光，随呼吸微微翕动的穴口正隐在幽微股缝之中，不得不说仅是看着便充满了不自知的情色意味。

硬挺的性器缓缓挤入身躯，擦蹭过敏感内壁，连带穴口周遭的皱痕都被撑开抚平，填补了盘桓在体内的空虚之感的同时，仿佛连带肺泡中的空气也一并被压迫排空，迦尔纳抬手撑住面前隔板的手，手指颤抖着紧了又松，自鼻息间漏泄的轻声嗡气宛如叹息，他微蹙着眉宇，渴求空气般的仰起了头，那附着着凌乱碎发的面上浮现的神情痛楚与欢愉交错。

一时间阿周那竟有些后悔为了躲避那双眼睛的注视，而使用了这样的姿势。

无法看清此时迦尔纳的表情，于他而言，无疑是遗憾非常。

湿热而紧致的甬道紧紧包覆着深埋体内的性器，嵌在那处滚烫软肉中，过分的爽利之感让阿周那忍不住喟叹出声。埋首于迦尔纳的后颈，在细雪白皙的肌肤上落下细密的亲吻，他的手顺着迦尔纳纤长的脖颈一寸寸向上抚弄游弋，感受着单薄肌肤下血脉的律动，与怀中人吞咽口中津液时喉结的上下游走。指尖碰触到了紧抿的唇瓣，毫不费力的将之撬开，探入了微启的口中，擒住了躲藏在其中的赤红软舌夹在指尖肆意把玩捏弄。

仿佛是想让怀中不住细微颤抖的人放松警惕，阿周那起先不过是轻浅的抽送着埋入迦尔纳体内的性器，旋即却突兀的径直没入了深处，前端狠狠钉在了敏感花心。

已有过一次接近高潮经历的躯体，快慰轻易便再度被挑起，几乎令人窒息的过分快感接近疼痛，入骨的酥痒如游蛇，沿着脊柱迅速蹿升，撞得眼前白光迸溅，引得胸臆间那颗心脏不住狂乱跳动。

无法闭合的双唇再难止住声音的流泻，自喉间滚落了一声难以压抑的惊喘，迦尔纳猛然睁大了溢满水汽的湛蓝双眸，像是想要逃离般的扭动腰身挣了挣，却被身后人牢牢禁锢在怀中动弹不得。他剧烈喘息着，挣扎着向后伸出手摸索着抵在了阿周那的胯间，试图拉开些许距离。

然而阿周那又怎能让他如愿，无视了怀中人的挣扎，他的手滑入衣底抚过线条优美的腰侧，用力以掌心按在了迦尔纳的小腹，几乎是双唇紧贴着他的耳廓，在他耳边低语，“迦尔纳，你这家伙感受到了吗？现在是我阿周那在贯穿你的身体，这点给我好好记住。”

“唔……”原本就饱涨酸痛的小腹承受了按压的重量，深埋在体内膨胀的硬物便感受得更为鲜明，仿佛炙热烙铁狠狠贯彻，连带身体都要刻出那肉楔的形状。半张的双眼间隐着的湛蓝转动着，艰难以余光瞥了一眼埋首于自身肩颈的人，向来冷定的瞳眸因着氤氲的水雾迷离恍惚得难以聚焦，津液自无法闭合的唇角滑落，擦过软玉白皙的肌肤，落下晶莹水痕，在下巴与锁骨间牵出了极细的银丝。肉体碰撞的清脆拍击声与黏腻水声响彻耳际，被搅弄得混乱成一团的思绪，仅剩的理智也跟着一同摇摇欲坠。

果然还是很在意自己曾经说过的话吧……

在意到就算在这种事情上也要分出个胜负……

昏昏沉沉的这样想着，在体内抽送的性器，连带玩弄唇舌的手却突然在同时干脆利落地撤了出去，一点嫣红嫩肉好似想要挽留一般被一同带出，旋即又随着来不及闭合的穴口翕动而缩回了体内。方才强烈刺激的余韵还残留在四肢百骸，透进骨子里的酸痒，让腿根都产生了轻微的抽搐，好似刚从水中被打捞上来，迦尔纳双手支撑着面前的隔断不住的喘息着，然而在下一秒却被阿周那扶着腰身转过了身体。

半拖半抱着迦尔纳向后退坐在了身后的马桶盖上，将怀中人打横抱起置于自己的双膝，阿周那终于是动手将那碍事的牛仔裤彻底扯落，他调整了一下姿势，让迦尔纳能够跨坐在自己身上，随即再度分开了身上人臀瓣上的软肉，以性器前端对准早已泥泞不堪的湿软洞口，按着眼前人的躯体毫无预兆的一掼到底。

由于姿势的原因，这一下撞入了难以想象的深度，仿佛连带五脏六腑都被挤压到了一处。迦尔纳纤细的腰身猛然如同离了水的鱼那般弹动了一下，那身躯仿佛再无法承受似的颤抖的蜷缩了起来，死死攥住阿周那双肩的手，好似要将那处布料抓出一个破洞，用力到指尖都泛出了惨烈的白。他低垂着脑袋，咬紧下唇吞咽着自喉管涌上难以抑制的呻吟，紧闭眼角渗出的泪水沾湿了眼睑下方艳丽红痕。

“哦～很难受吗？还是……兴奋到说不出话了？想不到你这家伙也会露出这样的神情，迦尔纳哟，真是跟你相称的狼狈不堪。”被额发阴影遮蔽的暗色双瞳昏昧不明，垂首在迦尔纳耳边低低地笑着，嘴上说着过分的话语，阿周那的手却如同安抚般的覆上了迦尔纳攥住自己肩头衣料的手，将之紧握在了掌心。

并未给予对方太长足以喘息的空间，阿周那不过稍一迟疑，便掐着迦尔纳的腰肢开始了新一轮的挞伐。

如罂粟般甜蜜的折磨较之方才更甚，仿佛周身浸在温热水流，噬骨快感冲击之下连带骨髓都要化作酸软棉絮，被欢愉的地狱逼促着挺直了肩背，消瘦身躯仿佛绷紧的弓弦向后仰起，勾画出美丽弯曲的弧线，胸前被汗水濡湿随呼吸剧烈起伏的红宝石亦是光芒闪耀。

仿佛是被璀璨华光所眩惑，阿周那的手探入了迦尔纳上身的卫衣之中，将之撩到最高，微微仰首将双唇贴在了那温润的宝石上，舌尖舔舐过下端与肌肤相连的隙缝，引得眼前人身躯若风中落叶，震颤得更为剧烈。细密而旖旎的吻缱绻游弋向下，含住了一边红肿乳尖，轻轻以齿尖擦蹭而过，吮吸舔弄着，于是就连对方鼻息间偶尔带出的稀微嗡气都透出了几分浸透情欲的甜腻。

“阿周那……”用被冲撞到破碎的声音艰难地唤着同母异父的弟弟的名字，修长白皙的指节陷入了乌黑发间，如同是想要更为清晰的感知到对方的存在一般，将那脑袋压向了自身。深陷在难以名状，名为快感的炼狱，被海浪堆积似的欢愉冲刷得眼前白光乍现，预感到将至极限，迦尔纳扭动腰身挣了挣，他有些艰难的别过了头，抬手置于唇边，张口咬住了自己屈起的食指指节，堪堪堵住了涌至喉间的惊喘。

滚烫白浊溅上平坦腹部的一瞬，感受着怀中人到达高潮之时紧缩颤动的肉壁，阿周那亦低喘着泄在了迦尔纳的体内。

平复着紊乱的喘息，那洁白身躯上情欲淡粉的余韵尚未褪却，湛蓝眼瞳却已率先恢复了素日的冷定，到此时迦尔纳这才后知后觉的想起阿周那是个有洁癖的男人这样的事实。他打算抽身站起，却在这个念头方才产生的刹那，便被阿周那扣住了腰身，仿佛是想将他嵌入自己的躯体一般死死的抱在了怀中。

“不要看我……迦尔纳……”如同是想要将自身整个躲藏起来一般，阿周那把脑袋埋在了迦尔纳的肩上，紧握的手不知出于怎样的缘故，如今正在微微打着颤——唯独不想在此时，看到那双清澈瞳眸之中映出的自己的身影……那样满是污浊，丢人现眼的样子……

有那么片刻的怔愣，一片无声静默之中，浅淡的笑意噙上了迦尔纳的嘴角，他张开双臂同样将阿周那拥入了怀中，轻轻阖上了双瞳。

狭小逼仄的空间，黯淡天光之下，相拥的身影仿佛温暖日光，包覆着乍现一瞬的影，彼此依附。

迦勒底休息室中，阿周那瞥了一眼对面沙发上始终在盯着自己，欲言又止的藤原立香，放下了手中盛满红茶的茶杯，他微微歪过脑袋，眯起了眼睛，上扬的尾音带上了几分意味不明，“Master ……这样盯着我看，你难道对我有兴趣吗？”

“不……不是啦！”虽然对眼前从者的性格再了解不过，但被这样揶揄了一把，少女还是下意识焦急否定了起来，旋即话音一转，直截了当的问出了这段时间一直深藏在心底的疑问，“不过，阿周那先生，我只是好奇你跟迦尔纳先生之间发生了什么，为什么迦尔纳先生回来的时候换了一套着装，他的性格，应该不会做这种多余的事情……”

“哦～这个嘛……”仿佛在思忖着什么，阿周那漆黑瞳仁之中闪过了一丝让人难以揣摩的光，他把头扭到一边，无声地笑了笑，“你不如直接去问迦尔纳那家伙怎样？”


End file.
